halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Staver
before leaving for }} }} Staver (pronounced stay-ver), "born" Staver-Maker-Of-War, or uncommonly known as "The Sentient" is a who once held a powerful position within the and was commissioned to be created in a secret operation by . Staver was intended to be an overseer of the Builder caste but soon revoked the proposal and became Faber's colleague. He was one of the most advanced within his time period, but lesser than the superior later. Biography Human-Forerunner War Although Staver did not physically participate or be involved the , this was the time where he was commissioned in the secret operation lead by Faber. In addition to his creation, he was planned to have no registration number. He was finally created at the close of the Human-Forerunner War, but his creation took longer as Faber's teams' expectations, as he had constant interruptions as stated by the Master Builder. These interruptions have been assumed to be the conflict with the humans and the humidity within the Council. Not much information is known about Staver's actions after his creation in time period, but when he was discovered in the open by accident, the Forerunner Council did not question Faber, nor Staver himself. Forerunner-Flood War This Section Is Under Construction. just a shadow of , disgusting—But I do renounce, you're a bit different, perhaps something else.|To , explaining in contrast with the Ur-Didact}} Staver was much more active within the Foreunner-Flood War. By the end of the Forerunner-Flood War, when the Halo Array was fired, Staver was situated on The Ark and watched the last Keyships fulfil their mission to reseed life in the galaxy. Disappearance Years after the activation of the Halo Array, Staver was reported to have gone missing. Although, few days after the report, Staver sent a message to 860 Beyond Vale and . 860 Beyond Vale revealed that the message he sent was received, but the quality of the message was incomplete and poor. Vale stated that the majority of the message was speech he could not comprehend, and instead translated only the few understood words. The message is listed below; 860 Beyond Vale came to a conclusion that Staver was descending into madness, but then later intervened that the message was probably under a mere bad reception. Vale then exclaimed that the repetition of the words 'do' and 'more' were just a result of 'lag.' The current meaning of the message, is truly unknown. Personality subtly discussing Rampancy}} Despite being a "machine," Staver saw himself as a living and organic being, similar to the Human and Forerunner race. Although, he was very aware that he was a tool and he was also aware of his lifespan. Soon after he was first created, he was assigned to be an overseer of the Builder caste, but he neglected the offer, instead stating "I can make choices, and some of these choices will define who I truly am". Faber then understood the Monitors intent, and later stated that his creation had the personality of a "true living being". Regardless of what others thought of him, Stavers pure personality consisted of being kind and firm, but also a wise speaker. Although he has good morals, he does not hesitate to strike with honesty, rudeness or coherent when being insulted or when he is in a sort of situation (like being confronted by The Didact.) Before the Installation Monitors formally left to take their duties on each Halo, Staver had several encounters with the Monitors (if not all) and had brief conversations with them, most notably and 860 Beyond Vale. 343 Guilty Spark constantly asked why Staver had such a human tone, and Staver intended to tell him the truth about how he grew into an organic personality, but instead told him he was programmed that way, to which 343 Guilty Spark replies "So it seems..." Staver also concluded that the Flood were the least of his worries to Faber, so when 343 Guilty Spark told Staver that following protocol was the only option, Staver was not pleased, but respected his answer for that was their purpose on the Halos. Appearance Staver is described as a floating eyeball with silver casing. He looks almost exactly like the appearance of an Installation Monitor, only that he is bigger in size. Opposition With The Ur-Didact , Forerunner-Flood War}} Staver followed Faber's (although not intentionally) hatred for The Ur-Didact. Staver viewed the Ur-Didact as a mere destructive presence, a term even he himself would consider really terrorizing. His hate, although, was not formed from a result of his political movement, but more of his general choices, which did not please Staver at all. Staver had great knowledge that The Ur-Didact was of a high rank but did not have any problems scolding the Warrior-Servant. Quotes For more, see: Staver/Quotes *"I fear that one day the Forerunner's will fall." *"Is protocol all you follow? Is it a writ that you must abide?" *"The Flood is the least of my worries." *"I am a machine, but as hysterical as this sounds, machines have lives." *Well.. If the Flood kills us all first, then that would be most inappropriate." *"Entirely, it's not the Flood I am afraid of, but more of us, the Forerunners, we exist to be the protectors of this galaxy, but hasn't our time past? Are we abusing this gift of honour?" *"Moving forward is beneficial, but it isn't everything." Trivia *His current whereabouts is unknown. *Staver was originally pronounced as "steev-er" but was changed to "stay-ver". *His specific status and rank within the Ecumene Council is never fully revealed, only that he was a highly important figure. Category:AI Category:Forerunner AI Category:Forerunner